


The Family

by kissedbydragonfire



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Friends, F/M, Friendship, Mafia AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22105543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissedbydragonfire/pseuds/kissedbydragonfire
Summary: Mafia AU where Arya and Gendry become friends. From a prompt on Tumblr from captaincleansweep.Just a little drabble/ficlet.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	The Family

**Author's Note:**

> My first foray into Gendrya, but there's probably more to come since I love them so.

Just like her siblings, Arya Stark was born into “the Family.” But, unlike the rest of her brothers and her sister, she embraced it. Sure, Sansa loved being the typical “Mafia Princess,” but she never actively wanted to participate in the family business. Arya did though, and endeavored to learn as much as she could, even if she was constantly told she was too young or that girls didn’t “work” for the family. 

Her father must have recognized something in her however, since he begrudgingly permitted her enrollment in a weapons class at the shooting range, under the guise of “dancing lessons.” Arya reveled in the experience, and quickly mastered the proper techniques and safe handling of a pistol and shotgun. 

The hand-to-hand combat training was another story entirely. She paid attention and practiced as much as she could, but her small stature and young age proved to be an obstacle. It frustrated her to no end that the boys refused to hit or attack her in class, because she was a girl. She quit the class, but became more determined than ever and set a plan into motion.

She reenrolled in the class at the beginning of the year, but not as Arya Stark. Instead, she registered as Ary, cut her hair really short and wore boys’ clothing. She was still young enough that most of the boys didn’t even notice she was different than they were; that is, with the exception of one particular boy that had befriended her. His name was Gendry. He was older than she was, but not old enough to be in the next class’ yet and seemed to actively seek her out during sparring sessions. He encouraged her and helped her hone her skills, especially when it came to being able to fend off an attacker larger than oneself. They quickly became fast friends.

One night, after class, they snuck into the gym next door; the one they used to train some of the older boys.

“What are we doing in here, Ary? We’re going to get caught,” Gendry complained.

“I wanted to see what they had in here. I need to learn and master _every_ single weapon if I’m going to be an enforcer someday,” she answered.

Gendry snickered at her and she whacked his arm extra hard.

“Ow! For someone so little, you hurt.”

“I’m not that little!” she yelled, as she opened up the cabinet the school kept the weapons in.

They both stood there and stared at the array of weaponry. Most of the items were the same they had in their own class, but a few were foreign to their eyes.

“What is _that_?” Arya asked, as she picked up a long piece of wire with handles on the ends.

“It’s a garrote. And, you are _not_ going to practice on me with that thing girl!” Gendry exclaimed.

Arya was so enamored with the garrote, it took her brain a moment for her to process the fact he had just referred to her as a girl.

“I’m not a girl.”

“Yeah, okay,” Gendry laughed. “And, my father is the Don of the Five Families.”

Arya was frozen in terror. _Did he truly know her secret?_

“How-how did you know?” she gasped.

“I didn’t, but you just confirmed my suspicion for me,” he chuckled.

Arya cracked the garrote handle with a viper-like proficiency against his hand.

“Ow!”

“You deserved it. Sometimes, I really hate you,” Arya grumbled.

“But, most times you like me?” Gendry asked hesitantly.

“Don’t push your luck, _buddy_.”


End file.
